Arlequín
by gabo0
Summary: M/M BillBlaise. Un encuentro inesperado entre dos desconocidos en el lugar probablemente menos indicado. Cómo las cosas se desarrollan y uno no se lo espera.
1. As de Cocos

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

**_AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias._**

**NOTA 1: Es probablemente una de las parejas menos conocidas de las que he escrito, pero me llamó la atención y tenía casi toda la tarde libre. Lamento no haber continuado con las historias que tengo colgadas, pero cuando la inspiración llega para algo hay que aprovecharla.**

**NOTA 2: Conforme lean notarán que utilizo a fanon!Blaise y no canon!Blaise. No tengo nada contra el canon, pero he utilizado (y me he encariñado) tanto con fanon!Blaise que no podría escribir esta historia con el gemelo malvado de los libros. Lo siento.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Arlequín

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Un encuentro inesperado entre dos personas inesperadas en el lugar probablemente menos indicado. Cómo las cosas se desarrollan y uno no se lo espera.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Arlequín**

_Por GaBo0_

**  
El As de Cocos**

Ser Blaise Zabini no había sido tan simple. Luego de una traumática entrada a Hogwarts, no sabía si agradecer a algún ser omnipotente el que nadie recordara el bochornoso accidente o sentirse indignado por el hecho de que nadie lo hiciera. Ya habían pasado ocho años y no era una cuestión que le quitara el sueño. Si bien lo había hecho cuando era un niño, pues once años son apenas los que se necesita para entrar a la pubertad, ahora que era un adulto joven (si se le podía considerar aquello) su imagen era lo que menos le importaba y lo más importante para su supervivencia a la vez.

Siete años e incontables accidentes lo habían llevado a ocupar un lugar de importancia relativa en su círculo social. A pesar de ser una persona calmada y de pocas palabras, su presencia caía por su propio peso. Teniendo en cuenta que Draco Malfoy, una de las personas más influyentes, estaba de su lado, no había que preocuparse demasiado acerca de nimiedades que tenían de cabeza a otros alumnos de Slytherin.

Desde su nacimiento había sido distinto al resto de su generación. Era extraño que, proviniendo de una familia antigua y poderosa del mundo mágico, no tuviera un hogar constituido. Era extraño que su madre no tuviera un matrimonio que durara más de 4 años. En toda su vida había vivido con cuatro padrastros y estaba seguro de que, por muchas cosas que sus compañeros dijeran de sus padres verdaderos, los esposos de su madre nunca habían alcanzado ese nivel de intimidad que se necesita tener en una relación padre-hijo saludable.

No que todos fueran malos. De hecho, ninguno de ellos tenía otro defecto además de haberse casado con su madre. Pues Blaise adoraba a su madre, la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. La amaba tanto como aborrecía sus formas de mantenerse a flote en el mundo. Luego de que su padre muriera su madre había a comenzado a tener aquellos matrimonios fugaces en el que todos creían sinceramente que esta vez duraría para siempre. Blaise no estaba seguro de que esta fuera la versión verdadera o la versión que habían preferido contarle.

Amina siempre había sido, y siempre sería, la mujer con la que Blaise soñaba casarse algún día. Callada y elegante, de sonrisas astutas e inteligentes, de mirada calculadora y mente clara, con un apetito voraz de conocimiento, poder y riqueza. Era una mujer que quería alcanzar el tope de su capacidad en el tiempo breve que estaría en la tierra. Para Blaise, ese entusiasmo y empeño que su madre ponía en su perfeccionamiento era lo que lo marcaría, tal vez inconscientemente, a lo largo de su vida.

Desde que era pequeño buscaba ser como su madre. Si ella sostenía conversaciones con personas elegantes, él lo haría con sus hijos. Si ella caminaba con gracia y elegancia, él la observaría mientras copiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Este constante observar a su madre le permitió copiar las técnicas más sencillas de seducción que alguna veces usaba, así como la lógica y cálculo tras las mentiras más intrincadas que inventaba. Recordaba a Draco diciéndole que su forma de andar y hablar siempre le recordaría a la de aquellas damas que tomaban el té en la Mansión Malfoy. Era de esperarse.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, no se sorprendió cuando oyó al Sombrero susurrarle al oído que el único lugar en el que su personalidad cautelosa y calculadora encajaría era en Slytherin. A pesar de no haber oído demasiado acerca de Hogwarts, sí sabía que aquella era la casa de los magos oscuros, de personalidades viciosas y amantes de las artes negras. Esto, muy lejos de repelerle, solo aumentaba su curiosidad y, ya en el camino, había decidido trabar amistad con alguien de esa casa de no ser colocado en ella.

Los años siguientes habían sido un ir y venir de eventos interminables que ocurrían en momentos fugaces. Su rápido escalar en la pirámide social había sido casi tan brutal como su amistad con Draco. De ser considerado poco menos que alguien con suerte, se había convertido en la mano derecha del heredero de la familia más rica de Inglaterra. Eran pocos quienes se atrevían a levantar algo en su contra.

Sin embargo, él jamás había realmente buscado que su vida tome ese rumbo. Probablemente, su madre estaba orgullosa de él ahora que era invitado a importantes reuniones sociales y se codeaba con embajadores y socialités. Era también muy probable que su orgullo se desinflara ligeramente cuando supiera que se acostaba con algunos, muchos de ellos siendo no precisamente lindas muchachas de su edad.

Draco lo sabía y no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de él. Blaise, con su presencia exótica, siempre lograba llamar más la atención que su amigo, quien poseía una belleza más tradicional que parecía no estar muy de moda. Blaise sabía que su piel, tan blanca como la de Draco, destacaba mucho más contra su cabello oscuro. Que sus ojos azules se veían más profundos entre sus largas pestañas curvas. Que con arquear una ceja su rostro adoptaba una expresión completamente diferente. Sabía cuál era su mejor ángulo y sabía cuál era la mejor forma de lograr que viejos millonarios le compraran un trago. Y también sabía que Draco estaba celoso.

No que debiera estarlo realmente, desde que tenía una prometida con la que parecía llevarse de maravilla. Blaise, por otro lado, no planeaba comprometerse en un futuro cercano y planeaba continuar disfrutando de su vida y las comodidades que sus amantes adinerados podían brindarle. Su madre, por suerte, andaba muy ocupada en negocios parecidos como para prestar atención a las nuevas (y costosas) adquisiciones que aparecían en su cuarto de vez en cuando. O, si sospechaba, no tenía el valor de encarar a su hijo (lo cual para Blaise no era una posibilidad, ya que para él su madre lo era todo menos cobarde).

Así, poco a poco, el niño que siempre miró a su madre como modelo ahora tenía el mundo abierto ante él como un gran libro colorido y entusiasta, donde los personajes bailaban a su alrededor con sonrisas pintadas de colores brillantes y el paisaje se abría ante sus ojos invitante y tentador. El niño adorable se había convertido en un joven atractivo. El carácter observador era ahora sensual y calculador. Sus ojos se habían llenado de la ambición que reflejaban los ojos negros de su madre cuando se posaban sobre su nueva víctima.

Y fue a este joven a quien Bill Weasley conoció esa noche en aquel bar oculto en las sombras que las paredes apenas alumbradas proyectaban sobre las mesas polvorientas.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: Un vistazo a Blaise Zabini.

**Martes, 10 de Enero del 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	2. As de Tréboles

**----------------------------------------------------**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos._**

**_AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias._**

**NOTA 1: Es probablemente una de las parejas menos conocidas de las que he escrito, pero me llamó la atención y tenía casi toda la tarde libre. Lamento no haber continuado con las historias que tengo colgadas, pero cuando la inspiración llega para algo hay que aprovecharla.**

**NOTA 2: Conforme lean notarán que utilizo a fanon!Blaise y no canon!Blaise. No tengo nada contra el canon, pero he utilizado (y me he encariñado) tanto con fanon!Blaise que no podría escribir esta historia con el gemelo malvado de los libros. Lo siento.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Arlequín

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Un encuentro inesperado entre dos personas inesperadas en el lugar probablemente menos indicado. Cómo las cosas se desarrollan y uno no se lo espera.

----------------------------------------------------

**Arlequín**

**Por GaBo0**

**El As de Tréboles**

La capucha lograba cubrir su cabello rojo, algo por lo cual estaba sinceramente agradecido. Luego de la discusión que acababa de tener con su familia, no tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Era muy improbable que se encontraran en un lugar como aquel, pero prefería prever antes que encontrarse en una escena donde su madre le gritaría indignada mientras su padre le miraba con reproche.

Finalmente, había decidido que estaba indignado con ellos. Después de todo, ellos se suponía eran una familia unida y se apoyarían en las buenas y en las malas. Al parecer, el hecho de romper con su novia era peor que estar en las malas.

Bill sabía que las noticias no habían sido las mejores para su familia. Su madre esperaba con ansias el matrimonio de su hijo mayor, mientras que su padre había formado una estrecha relación amical con el padre de Fleur en uno de aquellos viajes de cortesía que se hacen antes de cualquier matrimonio. Sus hermanos estaban entusiasmados con la idea de tener una tía política tan bien parecida, y el mismo Bill ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de oír a sus hijos tropezar al hablar con aquel acento que solo en Fleur se oía tan bien.

Sin embargo, lo que había considerado enamoramiento no había probado ser otra cosa más que pura rutina y algo de admiración. Fleur le admiraba, y mucho, y él la miraba como aquella dama perfecta que sería el ama de casa perfecta en una casa perfecta donde vivirían la vida perfecta. Tal vez Bill no apuntó a una meta realista, pues cuando confesó sus planes a Fleur, estos se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes donde el único que quedó parado fue el as de espadas.

Fleur entonces decidió cambiar de opinión acerca de su matrimonio e imponer condiciones que Bill no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Las discusiones se siguieron una a una hasta que todo explotó en una pelea que sacudió su departamento y le envió de regreso a Londres con unas cuantas maldiciones en francés siguiéndole todo el camino. Su madre se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta de La Madriguera, valija en mano y paraguas cerrado.

Lamentablemente era invierno y el frío era insoportable fuera del hogar. Lamentablemente, no pensaba regresar a la casa de sus padres por ahora. El cuarto que había rentado en Hog's Head sería suficiente. Sabía que, de alojarse en las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade o en El Caldero Chorreante en el centro de Londres, sería fácilmente encontrado por las familias que le perseguían. Sabía que su madre y su casi suegra lo cazarían hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

Era por esto por lo que prefería quedarse en la comodidad de su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo, pensando en todo lo hecho y planeado con Fleur como un bonito sueño que terminó más rápido de lo esperado. Y realmente era algo esperado pues Bill, en su condición de mente abierta, iba a buscar en algún momento otra cama que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, una cama con sábanas revueltas y olor masculino.

Su estómago rugió una vez más y se dio cuenta de que era hora de bajar al comedor y escanear el lugar. Algo de comida no le vendría nada mal y, aunque el lugar no era el más higiénico o placentero del mundo, sabía que el firewhisky era mucho mejor que el que servían en cualquier otro establecimiento.

Las escaleras eran angostas, muy angostas para su gusto, pero llegó sano y salvo al primer piso. La penumbras se habían adaptado tanto al lugar que se habían convertido en parte de la decoración. El bar parecía una postal de Halloween que había sido escenificada en medio de aquel pueblo nevado. Su fachada contrastaba severamente con la blancura de la villa, pero la estética era lo que menos le preocupaba a Bill en esos momentos.

Caminó entre las mesas, observando de reojo a los ocupantes de estas y ocultando su rostro bajo la capucha. Se sentó en la barra, acomodándose como pudo en el pequeño banco de cuero, y pidió un vaso de firewhisky en las rocas. El hombre que atendía el lugar, un joven de aspecto brusco que constantemente limpiaba los vasos con un paño que parecía necesitar una limpieza él mismo, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en busca del licor.

Una ráfaga de viento frío sacudió su capucha. Obligado por la curiosidad, giró el rostro en dirección de la puerta y vio una figura delgada y alta ingresar al establecimiento. Llevaba una capa negra encima que Bill juraría era la que usaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Se sorprendió de que un estudiante estuviera permitido de vagar por esta parte de la ciudad. Por otro lado, pensó que sería un fugitivo, ya que no había visto ningún otro estudiante en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí alojado.

Por el cabello que sobresalía de la capucha, asumió que sería una chica. La muchacha se sentó en una mesa apartada, una de las más cubiertas por las sombras. Bill se sintió intrigado y le posó la mirada encima insistentemente. La vio removerse en el asiento un par de veces y un par de ojos observar todas las mesas antes de posarse sobre él. Sintió que lo miraban irritados y luego, poco a poco, fueron cambiando su semblante hasta parecer incluso divertidos. Inclusive desafiantes.

Bill terminó la copa de licor que sostenía en la mano y se puso de pie. Pidió dos copas de lo mismo una vez llegó al lado de la mesa de la muchacha y observó la expresión ligeramente desconcertada de ella y su rostro aún parcialmente cubierto por las sombras.

"¿Esperas a alguien?". Ante la negativa que recibió, estiró un brazo y arrimó la silla, posándose cómodamente en la mesa de la extraña. Esta había agachado la mirada cuando Bill se había acercado y la mantenía tercamente gacha, tal vez esperando haber sido descubierta por algún profesor que no conocía de la facultad.

"Oye¿me escuchas? Levanta la cabeza", pero aquella capucha negra continuaba ocultando el rostro de la persona al otro lado de la mesa. Bill insistió dos veces más, hasta que sintió su paciencia llegar al límite y se atrevió a tomar su mentón no muy suavemente y elevar su rostro. La luz de la vela al centro de la mesa ahora iluminaba el rostro de un muchacho desconcertado y algo sorprendido, así como los ojos incrédulos de un hombre que aún mantenía su mano sujetando fuertemente su mentón.

"Dos firewhiskies en las rocas" anunció el mesero de manera lúgubre y ambos salieron del trance en el que se encontraban. Bill decidió concentrarse en su trago, mientras que el otro solo miraba con aprensión el vaso que habían posado frente a él. Viendo su indecisión, el mayor le pasó el vaso que él mismo estaba tomando.

"Me llamo Bill Weasley" se presentó, extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa con expresión solemne. Fue en ese momento en el que el otro reaccionó completamente y todo rastro de ingenuidad o inocencia se borró de su rostro, dando paso a una expresión algo arrogante y burlona. "Blaise Zabini" se presentó el muchacho tomando la mano del otro en la suya. Bill notó cómo la apretó más de lo normal, cómo al separarse sus dedos se tardaron un poco más acariciando su piel.

"Pensé que eras una chica cuando entraste" le dijo casualmente, recostándose todo hacia atrás, haciendo crujir la silla bajo su peso. Blaise solo soltó una risa tintineante que Bill no pudo dejar de calificarla como aquellas que se sueltan por cortesía. El muchacho siguió con los labios cerrados, pero estos se curvaron hacia arriba con diversión. Tomó uno de los vasos entre los dedos y lo acarició de forma casual, pasando sus dedos sobre el borde superior, antes de llevárselo a los labios y beber de él lentamente.

Bill sabía lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Lo había visto antes, en incontables muchachos de mal vivir que solían recorrer Londres en busca de alguien con quien dormir esa noche, pues no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir. Tal vez este era un estudiante de aquellos en los que la rebeldía los lleva a irse de clases y pasar noches en lugares extraños.

Sabiendo esto, estiró una mano hacia él y esperó expectante a que el otro la tomara, sabiendo que el otro sabía qué era lo que exactamente le proponía. Al parecer este gesto tomó desprevenido al muchacho, quien dudándolo un segundo posó su mano sobre la de Bill y se dejó tirar por el brazo más fuerte del mayor.

Ambos ignoraron las miradas que no fueron del todo lanzadas en su dirección y aceleraron el paso hasta que llegaron a un cuarto de la segunda planta. Una vez en la puerta, el mayor buscó frenéticamente en sus bolsillos las llaves mientras mantenía al chico firmemente agarrado de la mano a su lado. Con el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, los nervios de Blaise se hicieron presentes por primera vez.

Esto no era como lo que había hecho antes. De hecho, nunca se había precipitado de esa manera. Era una situación incómoda y extraña. Ni siquiera había venido a este bar buscando otra cosa que no fuera un vaso de firewhisky. Después de romper su último amorío, era lo único que necesitaba. No necesitaba meterse a la cama con un Weasley, mucho menos con el que había tenido su compromiso publicado en todas las páginas sociales de los periódicos. Los Weasley no tendrían dinero, pero Delacour era un apellido influyente en los medios.

Y, no obstante, aquí se encontraba ahora, aplastado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Weasley. Trató de moverse, pero dos manos lo atraparon en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes. Sintió sus labios siendo capturados en un beso brusco y se dejó llevar por la sensación que la adrenalina disparó en su cuerpo.

Después de eso, todo era confuso y borroso. Ambos se volvieron una masa pálida danzando sobre el colchón, un par de cuerpos enredados de tal manera que no se distinguía dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Mientras uno era músculos y curvas, el otro era piel tersa que cubría un cuerpo lleno de ángulos. Weasley se deleitó con cada sonido que abandonó la boca del otro, adoró el sabor que probó en el cuerpo más pequeño. Y, en medio de esta adoración obscena, Weasley lo poseyó.

Y Blaise no pudo sentirse más satisfecho.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary: **La situación de Bill y el encuentro inesperado.

**Martes, 10 de Enero del 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	3. As de Espadas

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

**_AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias._**

**NOTA 1: Es probablemente una de las parejas menos conocidas de las que he escrito, pero me llamó la atención y tenía casi toda la tarde libre. Lamento no haber continuado con las historias que tengo colgadas, pero cuando la inspiración llega para algo hay que aprovecharla.**

**NOTA 2: Conforme lean notarán que utilizo a fanon!Blaise y no canon!Blaise. No tengo nada contra el canon, pero he utilizado (y me he encariñado) tanto con fanon!Blaise que no podría escribir esta historia con el gemelo malvado de los libros. Lo siento.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Arlequín

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Un encuentro inesperado entre dos personas inesperadas en el lugar probablemente menos indicado. Cómo las cosas se desarrollan y uno no se lo espera.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Arlequín**

_Por GaBo0_

** El As de Espadas**

Un golpe en el costado lo hizo despertar. Se sintió algo confundido cuando vio que no estaba durmiendo solo en ese cuarto desvencijado. De hecho, cuando giró a su costado vio que un cuerpo desnudo dormía pegado al suyo, que una cabeza de cabellos oscuros se apoyaba en su hombro y un brazo firme rodeaba su cintura. Trató de alejarse un poco, pero el movimiento pareció incomodar al muchacho que dormía a su lado.

En ese momento sintió que la noche anterior era todo un gran y total error. Se maldijo entre dientes mientras pensaba en mil maneras de mantenerlo en secreto y dejarlo en el pasado. Sin embargo, no podía terminar de convencerse de que quería separarse del cuerpo cálido que se arrimaba contra él. Acarició levemente el rostro. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora ese rostro estaba absolutamente tranquilo, no como la noche anterior, y que durmiendo realmente se le veía mucho menor. A tal punto de que le entró pánico.

"¿Qué pasa?" El sonido de la otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento imaginó Azkaban y los terroríficos dementores, pero luego, al ver los ojos grandes abiertos de par en par mirándolo con desconcierto se tranquilizó y se sintió en la necesidad de calmar cualquier ansiedad que viviera dentro de esa cabeza precoz. Se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios con los otros, sintiendo brazos rodear su cuello y su cuerpo siendo halado hacia delante.

"No… ya es tarde para que tú estés aquí"

"¿Tarde¿Por qué? No se supone que deba estar en ningún otro lugar" Le contestó el menor algo insolente, haciendo un breve puchero cuando Bill se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama con aire distante. Blaise se acostó de costado, apoyándose en su brazos derecho, esperando que el otro le respondiera.

"Deberías de estar en Hogwarts" Contestó el hombre, mirándole como un padre que reprocha a su hijo menor. Habría sido una escena bastante natural de no haber estado ambos desnudos sobre una cama muy pequeña como para contenerlos a ambos.

Blaise sonrió de lado y se deslizó hasta el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Bill lo empujó juguetonamente, pero solo logró que el menor se encaramara con mayor terquedad a su torso. Finalmente, tenía a un muchacho desnudo prácticamente sentado en su regazo y unos dedos largos y finos que jugueteaban con sus mechones rojos.

"Tu cabello es tan naranja…" Comentó Blaise ausente mientras enroscaba los cabellos entre sus dedos y veía con deleite cómo su propia piel desaparecía bajo ellos. Sonrió con complicidad a Bill y se acomodó en su nuevo sillón.

"¿Por qué no estás en Hogwarts?"

"¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts¿No tienes otro tema de conversación?" Le dijo indignado y se puso de pie. Bill se rió de su ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Trató de encubrir un sonrojo feroz que crepó por su cuello cuando Blaise quedó desnudo al lado de la cama, pero la suerte no estaba consigo y vio a Blaise cambiar su semblante molesto por aquel juguetón y calculador del día anterior.

"¿Qué pasa, Weasley? Te quedaste mudo de pronto… ¿no quieres seguir hablando de Hogwarts?" murmuró apoyando ambos brazos en el colchón. Bill le mandó una mirada amenazadora que no funcionó muy bien cuando Blaise se dejó caer intempestivamente en una silla cercana y sus piernas no estuvieron lo suficientemente cerradas como para ocultar las huellas de lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

Ahora, el cuerpo del menor se le ofrecía obscenamente para ser violado por sus ojos. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, recorrió cada rincón de piel que le era ofrecida con su mirada, no deteniéndose en ningún momento. Por un momento, le pareció ver uno de aquellos cuadros que había visto en Paris cobrar vida y uno de aquellos muchachos hermosos caer en la desvencijada silla que contenía ahora al slytherin. Por un momento, se enamoró de sus ojos azules profundos, de su rostro delicado y varonil, de sus cabellos largos y lisos, de su cuerpo marcado.

Bill carraspeó.

"Dime qué hacías aquí anoche"

"Parece que no eres tan fácil de distraer, después de todo…" se quejó quedamente el estudiante y avanzó hacia Bill, completamente indiferente al hecho de que los ojos del otro le seguían a donde iba. Se sentó al lado de Bill y jaló una de las mantas hasta cubrir sus partes íntimas. De ese modo podrían conversar tranquilos. "Mi tutor pidió permiso para que saliera… pero tuvimos una discusión. No es una historia muy interesante"

La forma en la que había dicho tutor dejaba muy en claro que no habían sido sus padres con quienes había discutido la noche anterior. Es más, ahora que veía bien el cuello del chico, las partes donde el cabello no ocultaba su piel, podía ver marcas que estaba completamente seguro él no había dejado.

"Deja de mirarme"

Bill se detuvo y volvió su mirada al rostro de Blaise. "Ayer no te quejabas"

"Ayer no te veía"

"No eres de Gryffindor¿verdad?"

"Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, creí que sabrías que soy un Slytherin" declaró con algo de orgullo y levantó ligeramente la nariz. Bill no pudo evitar comentar que sonaba bastante arrogante e infantil cuando usaba ese tono. "A la mayoría le gusta este aire infantil…" murmuró Blaise contra su cuello.

"¿Con qué gente te cruzas, niño?"

Blaise prefirió no molestarse y solo sonrió. Estar sentados en la cama, abrazados, le provocaba sentimientos que jamás había sentido, con ninguno de sus amantes. Sería tal vez que nunca se había dado la situación de despertar sin la preocupación de ser descubiertos que por primera vez experimentaba esta intimidad post-noche de sexo con un casi desconocido. Además, el calor corporal de Bill era cálido y no incómodo, y de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

Por su lado, al sentir que Blaise se arrimaba contra él, Bill atinó a pasar un brazo sobe los hombros más delgados. Sus dedos inconscientemente buscaron el cabello oscuro y se hundieron en él. Un brazo cruzó sobre su estómago y podía sentir un pie jugueteando con el suyo debajo de las sábanas.

"Necesitabas un oso de peluche"

Blaise asintió. La cálida atmósfera se mantuvo unos minutos más. Bill habló de un par de cosas sin importancia, a las que Blaise apenas contestaba con monosílabos o asentimientos. Suavemente, el pelirrojo sintió cómo el slytherin se iba acallando hasta que la respiración tranquila que veía en su estómago le confirmó que estaba nuevamente dormido.

Ahora Bill tenía tiempo para desaparecer del lugar. Ya encontraría otra posada donde pasar la noche. Por ahora, lo mejor sería irse y, aunque le daba un poco de pena y vergüenza escabullirse de esa manera, no era lo mejor quedarse a esperar que el slytherin estuviera completamente consciente de lo que había pasado. Lo más seguro era abandonar ahora.

Cuando Blaise despertó, un osito de peluche naranja estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, mirándole con profundos ojos cafés y un mensaje intrínseco entre sus suaves garras.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary: **El despertar.

**Martes, 10 de Enero del 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------  
**


	4. As de Corazones

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes conocidos son de Rowling, los que no son conocidos y la trama son míos.**_

**_AVISO: slash (relaciones homosexuales). Si no puedes manejarlo, presiona atrás porque no me gusta recibir comentarios destructivos. Gracias._**

**NOTA 1: Es probablemente una de las parejas menos conocidas de las que he escrito, pero me llamó la atención y tenía casi toda la tarde libre. Lamento no haber continuado con las historias que tengo colgadas, pero cuando la inspiración llega para algo hay que aprovecharla.**

**NOTA 2: Conforme lean notarán que utilizo a fanon!Blaise y no canon!Blaise. No tengo nada contra el canon, pero he utilizado (y me he encariñado) tanto con fanon!Blaise que no podría escribir esta historia con el gemelo malvado de los libros. Lo siento.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Título**: Arlequín

**Autora**: GaBo0

**Parejas**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Un encuentro inesperado entre dos personas inesperadas en el lugar probablemente menos indicado. Cómo las cosas se desarrollan y uno no se lo espera.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Arlequín**

_Por GaBo0_

** El As de Corazones  
**

El aire que le rodeaba subía cada vez más de temperatura. Sus manos no podía tocar todo lo que les gustaría. Aquella figura etérea danzaba frente a él burlonamente, mirándole con ojos pícaros y sensuales, calculando el momento en el que él alargaría una mano para alejarse una vez más y continuar con su lenta provocación.

Ahora se topó con la sorpresa de que, esta vez, los ojos de aquel ser le decían algo. Trató de estirar su brazo, pero no pudo moverlo. Se sintió frustrado cuando vio que era ahora el otro el que estiraba una mano en su dirección y él no podía tomarla. Forcejeó contra lo que fuera que lo retenía, pero no logró zafarse. Al ver la decepción en el otro rostro, jaló con fuerza y un sonido estrepitoso lo hizo saltar.

"¡Bill¡Dios, hombre, qué rayos te ocurre!"

Bill se sentó derecho y vio el desastre debajo de su escritorio. Se disculpó con su compañero y salió a llamar a un elfo de limpieza. Así, de paso, salía a tomar su almuerzo de una vez. No podía seguir trabajando si seguía teniendo aquellos sueños mientras estaba despierto. Lo peor de todo era que, por mucho que quería, no regresaban de noche y tenía que dormirse sin un vistazo de la persona que le perseguía durante el día.

Avergonzado, avanzó por los pasillos interminables de Gringotts. Se sentía como un colegial cuando ya estaba bastante mayor como para andar con esas tonterías. Sobre todo porque ya habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que lo viera, en la graduación de Ron. Esa noche se habían visto y había sido arrastrado nuevamente por la gracia y sensualidad del muchacho hacia un cuarto vacío.

Esa había sido la última vez que se habían cruzado. Sin embargo, seguía viéndolo casi a diario mientras hacía papeleo y su mente comenzaba a vagar a algún lugar más interesante que las cuentas que tenía que revisar en la oficina. Llegó a Mantenimiento más rápido de lo esperado y en menos de cinco minutos le dijeron que ya había un elfo limpiando su oficina.

Se chocó con un par de personas al caminar hacia la salida. No pudo evitar a Danielle, una compañera que hacía tiempo no hacía nada para disimular su obvia atracción hacia él, y tuvo que caminar lo que le faltaba de camino oyendo el murmullo constante que la rubia hacía a su lado. Maldijo que aquella mujer no entendiera su indiferencia por lo que era y la tomara como simple timidez de su parte. Además, no sabía por qué todas las chicas a las que parecía gustarle no se acercaban ni un poco a los rasgos físicos que le atraían -como cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

En ese momento, alzó la mirada al oírla nombrar a uno de sus jefes y sintió que a su lado varias personas se saludaban cordialmente. Sin embargo, no pudo voltear a ver. Parado frente a uno de los duendes que atendían en el banco estaba él, la persona que venía en sus sueños diarios. Se movía de manera casual sin saber que estaba siendo observado con sorpresa desde el otro lado del pasillo. En un segundo, Bill absorbió la imagen del cabello ligeramente más largo y la espalda ligeramente más ancha, de los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas y el suéter que se ajustaba a su silueta.

Solo le tomó a Bill otro segundo más para ignorar la mano que halaba una manga de su camisa y cruzar el pasillo hacia él. Al acercarse, susurró su nombre y esperó pacientemente detrás de él, con el corazón en el puño y el estómago en la garganta. Cuando los ojos azules lo reconocieron, los vio sonreír.

"Bill"

Le sonrió. Danielle bufó indignada a su lado, pero no le hizo caso. Estiró una mano hacia el slytherin y esperó a que este la tomara. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la chica regresaba hacia las oficinas con paso rápido y molesto, pero él solo elevó la otra mano y la colocó en la mejilla del chico. Blaise le sonrió.

"No esperaba verte aquí"

Bill rió y le preguntó si tenía planes para almorzar. Luego de recibir una respuesta negativa, caminaron en silencio hacia una pequeña cafetería cruzando la calle. El barullo de la avenida se disimulaba detrás del vidrio y el lugar era cálidamente iluminado por el sol del mediodía.

"Todo a tu alrededor es cálido" Murmuró Blaise y Bill se dio cuenta que aún le tenía tomado de la mano. Con un leve sonrojo le soltó y ordenó dos platos del día, algo sencillo acorde con lo que cargaba en el bolsillo.

"Oí de tu relación con Svidrigalov"  
Blaise tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajó la mirada. No le sorprendía del todo que el pelirrojo hubiera escuchado de aquella relación desde que se había hecho famosa gracias a un condenado reportero amarillista. Una foto de Fiodor a su lado había sido suficiente para convertir ese affair en primeras planas. Los problemas por los que el pobre gerente había tenido que pasar en su ambiente familiar eran nada comparados a los sermones que su madre le dio acerca del escándalo y la reputación.

"Ha acabado"

Bill asintió, aunque ya lo sabía. No estaba seguro de la razón por la que la confirmación de los labios del mismo chico se le hacía más cierta que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber escuchado en la prensa. Luego del revuelo que los diarios sensacionalistas causaron, Svidrigalov había sido amonestado y su familia le había despreciado. Francamente sentía algo de lástima por el hombre, pues una foto le hizo perder el trabajo, su familia y su amante.

No que le gustaría ver a Blaise en brazos de ese hombre.

"¿Y existe alguna que haya comenzado?"

Blaise sonrió tímidamente y se maldijo para sus adentros. El estar sentado con Bill de esa manera, en ese lugar, hacía que se sintiera más vulnerable frente a él. Por más que quería no podía levantar su pantalla con ese gryffindor. Sabía que podía conquistarlo y retenerlo en su cama por un buen tiempo si supiera qué técnicas utilizar, pero tenía dos problemas básicos: no había podido encasillarlo en un tipo de hombre y no quería conquistarlo solo temporalmente.

Además de que, al darse cuenta de esos dos problemas, también se había dado cuenta que Bill no era solo un capricho más. No se apegaba a sus anteriores caprichos (viejos, ricos y poderosos), sino que era mas bien un sentimiento hasta ahora prácticamente ausente en su vida. Una sensación de paz le rodeaba al estar cerca del otro que le obligaba a querer retenerla. Quería retenerlo.

Tal vez por eso siempre cargaba con eso encima.

"No. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco"

Se quedaron callados un momento. Cuando Blaise se animó a mirar a Bill se dio cuenta que este le sonreía embobado. Se le revolvió el estómago y un pánico repentino le hizo querer ponerse de pie y salir corriendo. Bill notó su reacción y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. "Sin embargo, me gustaría que hubiera alguien"

Blaise tardó un momento en comprender el significado de lo que el otro decía. Miraba alternadamente su mano prisionera y el rostro pecoso que ahora estaba peligrosamente más cerca del suyo. De repente, comenzó a reírse y se acurrucó en su asiento.

"Deja de bromear, Weasley, o me quitarás el apetito" le dijo algo nervioso y volteó a mirar a la mesera, aunque sabía que aún no vendría.

"No bromeo. No te pido que te cases conmigo, solo que no desaparezcas de nuevo. Solo un lugar donde ponernos en contacto. Lo que sea"

Blaise frunció el ceño y lo pensó rápidamente en su cabeza. Desembarazó sus manos de las del otro y se sentó serio en su lugar sin mirarlo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que trajeron la comida y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio con la tensión cada vez más latente flotando en el aire a su alrededor. Blaise podía sentir algo de frustración viniendo de su acompañante, frustración que se fue acumulando hasta que finalmente la mesa tembló bajo el puño de Weasley y tuvo que coger las copas de agua para que no cayeran.

"¡¿Es que tú no has pensado en mí ni una sola vez?!"

Blaise iba a contestar de manera sarcástica, un "claro que no" habría sido suficiente, pero no pensó ver desesperación en los ojos cafés. Y era un hombre desesperado el que ahora le hablaba a su semblante aparentemente tranquilo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Blaise apretó los labios y terminó su comida frente a la mirada expectante del pelirrojo. Bill, frustrado y molesto, apretó los puños y, aunque quería golpear el hermoso rostro sentado frente a él, solo se puso de pie.

"No creas que me he enamorado de ti, porque no es así" oyó murmurar al menor cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

"Lo sé" Con esta respuesta, Bill se dirigió a los servicios.

Cuando regresó a la sala vio que la mesa estaba vacía. Al lado del plato del hombre que antes le acompañaba habían varias monedas con el valor de la mitad del almuerzo. Al lado de estas, parado graciosamente y mirándole de manera adorable, un osito naranja sostenía una simple hoja de pergamino con un mensaje garabateado en ella:

"Me lo devolverás la próxima vez. En siete días. En esta mesa"

Bill sonrió.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary: **El reencuentro

**Martes, 10 de Enero del 2006**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA 3: Este será el último capítulo (a menos de que inventen otro As). Sé que es un final abierto, pero dudo que tenga tiempo para continuar. De hecho, pensé hacer un shot pequeño, pero me he dado cuenta de que es imposible. Escribo demasiado.  
**


End file.
